


Silent as a Cat

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catboy Euron Greyjoy, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Euron is an evil catboy.
Relationships: Aeron "Damphair" Greyjoy/Euron Greyjoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Silent as a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Someone lied and said there was catboy fic and there wasn’t so I fixed it.

Euron had changed. His singular pupil had become a dark thin slit that went wide and round when something held his attention. He stalked towards Aeron with a bemused, the priest bound in his cell.

“Dearest brother. How fine it is to find you here,” Euron greeted him. From amidst his dark swath of hair, triangular ears grew on either side of his head. Beneath his long coat, something seemed to be swishing.

The floor rocked beneath them and the air smelled of salt. They were at sea.

The ears atop his brother’s head flicked and the motion beneath his garment grew faster. Euron turned his head, as of hearing something far-off.

“I’ve found something stronger than that watery wretch you so devotedly keep,” Euron hummed.   
  
Aeron shook his head. Now that Euron was closer, it was clear his canines had grown more pronounced and his nails had morphed into claws.

Aeron’s screams would ring out alone. He was aboard a ship of mutes. It was as the old wives said, the cat had their tongue.


End file.
